memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakotay/archive
Diet Inconsistencies In one episode, Neelix specifically states that Chakotay is a vegetarian and Seska says in an early episode that Chakotay's favorite meal is mushroom soup. I agree with this as stated. However, there are some canon inconsistencies that should be pointed out. For example, Janeway, in her many dinners with Chakotay, attempts to make "pot roast" and burns it. She would not have made the attempt if he was unable to eat it. The second, and, to me, most glaring example is that he brings "roasted chicken" to Seven of Nine's quarters during her holo-fantasy. In her efforts to achieve perfection, she would have never programmed his perameters to bring a meat dish if he was a vegetarian. Does Chakotay ever say that he is a vegetarian? And, if so, where? --Moms2398 02:05, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Chakotay mentions he's a vegetarian in and Neelix says so too in Workforce}}. Seems Janeway simply forgot about that. --[[User:Jörg|Jörg] 06:09, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not at all. Its far more simple. No one on Voyager eats meat, unless they specifically trade for it. Even a vegan would have a difficult time finding difficulties with eating what basically amounts to digitally assembled proteins, constructed in a way as such to resemble to look, and taste of a meat product. Vegans for example would eat "Tofurkey" for example. Chakotay believes the consumption of animal flesh is wrong. Not the consumption of resequenced proteins.Hossrex 06:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Incomplete There is a lot more to tell about Chakotay. This article needs to be expanded. -- Q 02:24, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) Cross-article inconsistencies Many, many articles refer to him as Commander Chakotay, when his actual rank is Lieutenant Commander. If people are looking for something to do, they can check each of the pages listed under "What links here" for the error. Me, I'm going to bed. --Short Circuit 04:49, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :However, he was consistently referred to as simply "Commander" throughout the series (never once as "Lieutenant Commander Chakotay") and "commander" is an acceptable abbreviation for "lieutenant commander." Given the fact that Tuvok and Paris had inconsistent rank insignia as well, I think it's perfectly acceptable to use either. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 23:00, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::He was always referred to as Commander, so I think only certain links should be changed to Lieutenant Commander, not all of them. -AJHalliwell 23:02, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Well, in a spat of productivity, I went through and changed all the links I could find. Anywhere rank was listed, "Commander" was changed to "Lieutenant Commander." Anywhere where rank wasn't listed, well, I left it alone. I figured that full rank should be listed in formal writing. :::Chakotay was easy. Throughout his mentioned history, he was either Lieutenant Commander Chakotay, or he didn't have rank at all. Paris would be a little more difficult, as he was both promoted and demoted during VOY. IIRC, Tuvok's rank was constant through VOY, so it'd be a little easier to fix. :::And it probably ought to be fixed. Are we not all borg, striving for perfection? ;) --Short Circuit 03:42, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Tuvok's rank insignia for the first few seasons was Lt. Commander but he was actually a Lieutenant, then he was promoted to Lt. Commander by the Captain, I don't remember the exact episode. Kolopak's Death In the first paragraph under Other Family, it seems to imply that Kolopak died when Chakotay was on , so somewhere between 2371 and 2374. Later, and in Kolopak's article, it suggests that Kolopak died while Chakotay was still in Starfleet. It also suggests, that Kolopak's death and Chakotay's joining the Maquis occurred in 2371, although it probably should be earlier. He is seen practicing the Pakra in 2372, so clearly Kolopak had to have died prior to the Delta Quadrant sojourn. I'm hesitant because I haven't seen the episode that Kolopak's "death" was mentioned.--Tim Thomason 21:14, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Chakotay's rank I am uncertain as to whether chakotay actually held the rank of Lieutenant Commander while serving as first officer on Voyager. If so then why is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok subordinate to him if they were the same rank. Also in the episode where species 8472 build a replica of San Franciso, one of the charachters (who appears as boothy) formally referes him as having the rank of Commander :Even within the rank levels one officer can be higher ranking than another, either by service time or by field of responsibility. Chakotay was made first officer, so he outranks Tuvok. Same on DS9: Major Kira was first officer and did outrank the other LCdr ... as for why his rank was always quoted wrong, I think it is the same story as with why the term Beta quadrant was never dropped -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:21, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: He was Commander Chakotay, not Lieutenant Commander. I don't know where the believe that it was Lt. Commander came from... - Amol Kotay ::: His rank insignia. --Alan del Beccio 02:14, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::As Alan said in less words, the fact that he was a lieutenant commander comes from the fact that he was wearing provisional lieutenant commander rank insignia. --From Andoria with Love 02:18, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Well then back to the original point - why was his rank never given as Lieutenant Commander in the series? Know what I think? I think this is just one of the many continuity errors in the world of Star Trek. I say we mention his rank as Commander, but mention that hia rank insignia said Lt. Commander. Mention the possible continuity error, as well. Amol Kotay 02:27, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::: I think not. Data and Worf were consistantly referred to as "Commander" in both TNG and DS9 more than they ever were referring to their real rank of Lt. Commander. --Alan del Beccio 02:34, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes, but they were referred to as Lieutenant Commander when the crew roster was read by the computer, and by Picard a few times. Chakotay was always referred to as Commander, not once as Lt. Commander.Amol Kotay 02:36, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::That's because the proper way to refer to a lieutenant commander is "commander", hence the reasons the likes of Spock, Data, and Tuvok were referred to as "commander" while holding lieutenant commander ranks. The same goes for Chakotay. --From Andoria with Love 02:47, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::But even when the crew roster was read/appeared on screen in Voyager, his rank was listed as Commander. I'm sure of it. I'll try to find a screen shot, because nobody will believe me otherwise. 70.30.158.135 00:16, 23 February 2006 (UTC) - Sorry, I wasn't logged in. That was me. Amol Kotay 00:17, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Regardless, I can tell you now that some 170 episodes of seeing a lieutenant commander insignia takes prescedence over a screen shot seen in one episode for only a few seconds. You're gonna hafta find something a bit more definite that a screen shot. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:03, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Here is a screen grab from the credits, not just one episode, listing him as "Commander Chakotay." And yes, I realize the ranks were dropped from the credits after a while. http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c263/phoenix2basecamp/COMMANDERChakotay.jpg Phoenix2basecamp 15:47, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, we're aware of that. However, since lieutenant commanders are often called commanders, that doesn't really prove anything. --From Andoria with Love 15:50, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::Let's also not forget the fact that the series bible lists him as a lieutenant commander. So, yeah. There ya go. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:07, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :About the episode , his service number is mentioned there as 47A612 ("47 alpha 612") by the replica of Boothby. How come that isn't mentioned on his article? --Patito 17:07, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :: Regarding "In the Flesh" when he was identified by Boothby in the above reference, he was identified by rank as "Commander", versus "Lieutenant Commander". --Alan del Beccio 04:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Simple- Lt. Commmanders and Commanders are both commonly addressed as Commander; just as Lt. and Lt jg are both referred to as Lieutenant! :Yeah I kind of wish there was something even more concrete. Honestly you all have better eyes than me because when I watched the show I thought all the maquis had on some "maquis" emblem but that it was all the same. I do overall agree with Chakotay being Lt. Commander due to the fact the previous XO was a Lt. Commander. I know that's not very logical reasoning but I like it. On the other hand I do respect the title shot too because during TNG they did strictly list the rank down to LT. J.G.'s :::: (reply to Shran's last comment above) But you're forgetting the fact that in ST:NG, in the credits Data and Worf are shown as Lt. Commanders. It's hard to just pass off Chakotay in the credits where he is referred to as Commander to it being the short form of Lt. Commander. If he was a Lt. Commander, it would have been indicated in the credits. It's an issue of a continuity error. 72.39.122.65 22:31, 11 August 2007 (UTC) The Jedi Pirate ::: I didn't forget that, actually. Since, IIRC, B'Elanna Torres was credited as "Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres" when she was, in fact, a Lieutenant, j.g., that hardly proves anything, either. For the record, both Geordi and Worf were credited as lieutenant j.g.'s during TNG's first season. --From Andoria with Love 05:31, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :::: I find it annoying that the writers would do this. Lieutenant Commanders Data, LaForge, Troi, Worf, Dax, and Tuvok were all explicitly referred to by the full rank at one point or another, so why not Chakotay? Yes, I know commander is short for lieutenant commander, but if the writers truly intended for him not to be a full commander, then why not make that point at least once? I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't really know what they were doing. After all, Lieutenant Tuvok wore the pips of a lieutenant commander for many episodes before they got it right (side note: How do the actors themselves not notice this at the time? I mean, I know it's just a job to a lot of them, but still). What if, once filming began, the writers decided Chakotay was indeed a full commander and just never bothered to fix Robert Beltran's costume (those provisional ranks were very difficult to see, anyway)? At any rate, it's a lot easier for me to buy that it was a production error than the fact that no one—ever—referred to him by his full rank. LCARS 18:53, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ---- I hate to reopen this can of worms, but in , the false Boothby specifically said "Chakotay. Rank: Commander. Starfleet service number 47 alpha 6-1-2. First officer, USS Voyager." I'm thinking they started Chakotay out as a lt. cmdr. but then settled on him being a full commander, but didn't bother changing his rank insignia. --From Andoria with Love 22:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :As far as I'm concerned, and as far as any sane person is concerned, Chakotay was a commander.The only evidence he was a lieutenant commander is the fact that he was wearing a rank insignia that was never worn by any other character of any rank but which apparently is supposed to mean he was a lieutenant commander.Go figure.I'll add the mass of conflicting evidence to the article and leave other people to sort it out.(And for the record, both Geordi and Worf were credited simply as "lieutenants" on the first series of Next Generation whereas Data was credited as "lieutenant commander".)– Skteosk 21:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good for you? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:09, 5 May 2008 (UTC) His visions I was wondering about this the other day... Are his "visions" supposed to be real, the way the Prophets' visions are? Or just real to him, as in they're not really "spirits" and whatnot? I'm not familiar enough with the series, but I'd like to think it's the letter. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:30, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) I'd also like to know what exactly he says when he enters his visions. Since I can only see it on Spike's reruns, I run the risk of missing it next time one of those episodes airs. 66.21.90.195 15:07, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : Akoochimoyah. I am far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. I am far from the bones of our people. There's more, I think. Anyone else got the rest of it? PNA I added the PNA template because this article (and most of the other Voyager character articles) have a lot of information cluttered together. This info needs to be formated better. --Galaxy001 00:12, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Name At some point during the series, I believe it was revealed that Chakotay's birth name was Amol Kotay, and that he took the name Chakotay when he joined the Maquis or something like that. Can anybody confirm this? Amol Kotay 02:13, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Amal Kotay was the name that Chakotay assumed when he was operating undercover on Quarra in . He didn't say anything about that being his birth name, it's just an alias. --Jörg 02:41, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Ok. Guess I was wrong. So is the Chakotay article on Wikipedia as well... Tattoo contradiction I think I might have caught a contradiction here, this article says that he got his tat after leaving Starfleet to join the Maquis and that he had it in Starfleet while boxing and was known as the "tattooed terror". Jaf 03:58, 30 June 2006 (UTC)Jaf :You are right. He can't be the tattooed terror in Starfleet if he got his tattoo after he left to join the Maquis. What are canonical references to these?Mr.gn 16:21, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::I am working from memory, but I believe Chakotay tells the Sky Spirits (in Tattoo) he got his tat after his father died, to honor him- thus he got around the time he left Starfleet. In Tsunkatse, B'Elana refers to him as the "tattooed terror", during a "ribbing session" in the mess hall. It is probably not, in context, a name he enjoyed at Starfleet. Tattoo size The article says that the full extent of Chakotay's tattoo was shown in that ep. Anybody have a screencap for Chakotay's article? --StAkAr Karnak 01:34, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Tribe / Ethnicity / Ancestry Is there any verifiable source that gives what Native American tribe Chakotay is from? --Tuvok^Talk| 10:24, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I recall in an episode of voyager, during a conversation between Janeway and Chakotay, Chakotay specifically referred to his Maori ancestors who had navigated across the pacific. I have no idea which episode this was. I believe Janeway and Chakotay were alone on the bridge at the time, or perhaps in quarters or a viewing room. Perhaps he just referred to his 'ancestors who had crossed the pacific', and I remembered an assumption I made at the time. Can anyone identify that episode and the actual dialog? Wall hanging. A picyune question. I believe Chakotay in his quarters had a tapestry or hanging that was a family heirloom. It was quite large a about a yard square IIRC. What I want to know is where he was keeping that he first beamed over to Voyager when his ship was destroyed?!--Great Bear 19:03, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :When questions like this arise, I believe the standard explanation is "A wizard (Q?)did it. :P -- :: Or he replicated it... --Alan del Beccio 23:28, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Alias from Workforce No one ever mentions his given name from the episode "Workforce." :That is because Amal Kotay is just an alias. --Jörg 08:05, 22 April 2007 (UTC) I was under the impression it was his real name since even 7 of 9 was known as "Annika" and he was trying to get through to Janeway -- StarCat Chakotay's first name is "Fred". He mentions it in this interview: http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/community/chat/archive/transcript/1210.html :He also mentions that Chakotay is "homosexual" in that interview, and that the tattoo is Charles Manson's design. Come on. SwishyGarak 08:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC)